


Never trust a speedster in the kitchen

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen can not cook, Cooking, Date Night, Domestic, Duty gets in the way, Hand Jobs, M/M, Olivarry, RP, Shower Sex, Stripping, failures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry tries to cook.  Barry can not cook.  He thinks he can.  But seriously he can’t.  And Oliver’s sure it’s a meta power to be this bad at cooking.





	Never trust a speedster in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Barry tries to cook. Barry can not cook. He thinks he can. But seriously he can’t. And Oliver’s sure it’s a meta power to be this bad at cooking.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_   
  
“What the hell…” Oliver walked into his and Barry’s apartment, a rolling pin laying on the ground in the living room, along with a string of other cooking tools, but it was the thick black smoke rolling through the apartment that really worried him.  He slowly navigated the debris littering the floor before he made his way to the kitchen.   
  
A very white kitchen.  Oliver blinked.   
  
Their kitchen was done in emerald and gold.  But all of the surfaces were a flat white.  Oliver reached out and ran his finger through it.  Flour.  Flour that had been wet and allowed to dry on every single surface in all directions from floor to ceiling.  It was like a flour bomb had gone off.  He blinked as he looked around.  Under the blaring noise of the smoke detectors throughout the apartment, there was another sound.  Frowning he followed it till he found Barry, sitting on the floor, he took was covered in white flour, a burnt ruin of a dish laying beside him, and trying to only cry ever so softly.   
  
“Hey buddy…”   
  
“don’t.” Barry scrubbed at his face.   
  
“Barry…”   
  
“I was trying to make you a surprise.”   
  
“I’m surprised.” Oliver glanced around the room and looked at the total ruination of the kitchen before his eyes landed on Barry again.   
  
“it’s not what I wanted….”   
  
“I know.” Oliver sighed.  “How about we get you cleaned up… and then we can… maybe see about cleaning this up….” Oliver held his hands out before he approached Barry, who eventually let him touch him before gently moving him through the apartment to where their bathroom was.  “Do you feel up to phasing out of the clothes?”   
  
“no…” Barry blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.” Oliver laid out some towels over the seat they kept in the bathroom just in case.  You have a pair of heroes living in one house, and only one of them has super healing, it was bound to result in at least one of them needing to sit in the bathroom to soak something.  Oliver tugged on Barry’s shirt and lifted it up over his head, directing him to pull it off over the sink so the worst of it all fell in the sink.  Then slowly he undid Barry’s jeans and helped him step out of them and his shoes, leaving him in just his boxers and his socks.  Oliver crouched down and helped Barry out of his last remaining clothes and then slipped out of his own, before slowly helping Barry make his way over to the shower seat.   
  
He adjusted the water pressure and temperature before moving behind Barry on the chair and sitting down.  He took the shower head off the stand and began to slowly rinse the worst of it off of Barry’s body till he was mostly clean.  Slowly but surely he got most of the gunk off of him before grabbing the shower gel from the caddy behind him and began to message the scented gel into Barry’s skin, working up a lather to help clean him off.   
  
“You don’t have to….” Barry blushed.   
  
“Sssh.” Oliver smiled, savoring the moment before he wrapped his arms around Barry and began to work the gel into his chest, moving his fingers along his sculpted pecks to work his nipples.  Barry’s mouth fell open as he moaned, his body resting against Oliver’s open and ready for whatever Oliver had in mind as his hands snaked down Barry’s abs to grasp his already straining cock in his hand and began to swirl the gel around the swollen tip.   
  
“god….”   
  
“Already that close?” Oliver breathed against his ear.  “You’ll never last…”   
  
“I can go again…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Naughty boy.  Messing up the kitchen, needing me to take care of…” Oliver’s hand flying up and down Barry’s cock, milking his boyfriend.  He wasn’t going to last, not if Oliver kept up this pace.  Barry thought about warning him but that thought left him as seconds later he came as he heard his coms beep from his clothes.   
  
“F-F-FUCK… OH FUCK… OH… O-OH FUCK..!” He moaned, his shots lost to the shower spray as Oliver kept milking him till he lay against him, all of him limp save his manhood that was still rock hard.   
  
“Damn.” Oliver wiped his hand off on a towel by the sink before pulling out the coms and tapping it for the message.  “Sounds like they need us.”   
  
“Awww but it’s date night.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Duty calls.”   
  
“fine.” Barry sighed, putting the shower head back and shutting off the water.  “I can’t believe some idiot has to do something illegal enough to require us out tonight.  Don’t they have any shame?  They’re fucking up date night.”   
  
“I know.  I know.” Oliver smacked him on the ass.  “But at least you got to cum before we have to squeeze into the form fitting suits.”   
  
“I could…”   
  
“No.” Oliver shook his head.  “If I’m busting a nut anywhere tonight it’s in that virgin tight speedster ass of yours.” He gripped Barry’s ass.  “Besides, I’m not the one who has to clean up the mess you made in the kitchen.”   
  
“aww….” Barry pouted, something made all the more adorable while he was wet and naked.   
  
“Why you went to such extremes for a role playing session I’ll never know.” Oliver sighed.   
  
“Oh most of the mess is a hologram.”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Pretty awesome right?”   
  
“But…” He pointed to Barry’s clothes.   
  
“Oh I doused myself in flour.  The rest… shut off the projector and it’s cleaned up save picking up some stuff.”   
  
“Good to hear.” Oliver kissed him.  “Now get your suit on, we have crime to fight so we can get back here and I can get back to devouring your tight ass with my mouth before I fuck you long and hard till we have to change the sheets from how much you’ve soaked them with your cum.” He grinned, pulling Barry’s lip with his teeth.   
  
“You’re evil.”   
  
“Nope, I just fight it.” Oliver padded away, his firm ass bouncing as Barry shook his head and speed through the clean up before zipping past Oliver, pausing in speed time to look at his naked boyfriend and lament the loss of what was going on.  But it had been his idea to play the one who needed comfort and loving after all.  Oh well.  This was why they’d set up date night.  Though he was seriously going to have to have a word with Cisco about what constituted an emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again.


End file.
